School of the press
by Zeama
Summary: Sakura goes to school at konaha, she has a boyfriend and many friends, but when a handsome, famous, red-head comes into school she starts to think differently, him guiding her along the way. What happens when she becomes as well-known as him? Can she handle the stress and anxiety? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story! So I might mess up a little at first. It would be good to mention that Sakura and Sasuke are dating in the beginning but it's all good because shit goes down later on in the story, Naruto and Sakura are friends but some characters are portrayed with a little characteristics they do't have, but for the most part I think I did do an okay job at keeping to the characters already provided. Enjoy! ^^ And of course I don't own Naruto and that goes the same for every other chapter after this one!**

* * *

"Just hurry up!" Naruto said annoyed, "You look hot to me can we just go?" but Sakura continued to fiddle with her plain grey skirt, vest and the looseness of her tie.

"No, we can't, I don't look good enough yet. It is the first day of school! I have to look good for my Sasuke-kun." After several minutes of fiddling with various factors in Sakura's appearance , Naruto and Sakura left for the prestigious school for only the most gifted-or the wealthiest-pupils in Konaha. When they got there they tracked down their friend Sasuke whose face lit up when he saw his "better half" Sakura beamed when she saw her "Flame" meanwhile Naruto had abandoned them as to not be a third wheel and found Kiba who was eager to amaze Naruto with a few new tricks up his sleeve.

"Hey Better half!"Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear who then preceded to giggle and turn to him.

"Hello Flame!" Sakura replied back smiling into Sasuke's chest.

"how was your summer?" Asked Sasuke.

"Fantastic!" Sakura excitedly said and gushed about sleepovers and Lady Tsunade's lesson and much more until Sasuke stopped her.

"Ugh here he comes Folks!" Sasuke said in a mocking tone, "Everybody make way for the celebrity in Konaha Garra no Subaku!" and right on cue the handsome redhead strolled around the corner wearing an arrogent smirk. The handsome guest was greeted with flashing lights and fangirl screams. Not only did he get that though he also got haters, these people booed him and threw crumpled sheets of paper directly at his head. Gaara was called rather rude names as well as received some cold stares. Especially from Sasuke and Sakura but Garra's eyes met hers with curiosity before he walked into the school followed by multiple others.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it more chapters coming really soon! Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Sorry the first chapter wasn't as good as I would have liked it to be... but here is the next chapter!**

Sakura proceeded to hug Sasuke after the bell had began to ring and fought against the tide of people also fighting to make it to class. First she had homeroom where Sakura met up with Ino, Temari and TenTen. They all set up lockers next to each other and were having a grand time until _he_ showed up. The same gorgeous "Hottie" that had given Sakura a look of curiosity, he then proceeded to take the vacant locker next to Sakura. She was then shoved to the side as Gaara casually added books to his locker. _He's so strange, _Sakura thought eyeing the singer, _there he is all nonchalantly putting binders in a locker all the while squealing girls are practically brawling each other just to annoy the hell out of him. He doesn't show it but I can tell an annoyed boy when I see one, plenty of experience with Sasuke._

"Alright guys lets head back into the room," Sakura started, then realizing that nobody was behind her listening they were instead along with the rest of the fans shouting for Gaara's attention. "Or maybe we can all ignore Sakura and team up to annoy Gaara no Subaku the best singer around." With this said Sakura went back to homeroom to wait for further instruction.

The rest of her classes went by painfully slow and boringly, Kakashi just put on a prerecorded video of himself talking and read his pervy book all class. The video went on and on about the curriculum and so forth. But after this was Lady Tsunade's healing class, nobody thought it was possible to top Kakashi's boring lesson but somehow Tsunade's rant on curriculum of healing and antibiotics had surpassed Kakashi's lecture by far. Finally though it was lunchtime. Sakura met with Temari after Healing and began to interrogate Temari about her relationship with Shikamaru that had started over summer break.

"Who asked who? Ooh and have you kissed, is he a good kisser? Have you done anything yet?" Sakura wiggled her eyebrows and winked at Temari who laughed and began to answer the set of questions Sakura had thrown her way.

"Well… first off obviously I asked him, that lazy bum couldn't do it himself," She joked "Yes, yes and… Yes,"

"Really yes?" Sakura asked referring to the last yes. "Ooh be careful Temari you might be shamed by society when they find out about your teen pregnancy! (She teasingly poked Temari's stomach) Oh no she's pregnant! That slut! She got what she deserved!" Sakura joked mimicking multiple different people's reactions when the found out Temari was with child.

"Shut up Sakura! I'm not pregnant nor do I plan to be anytime soon, By the way I hope you don't mind that he's joining us for lunch?"

"Yeah no problem, you had to put up with my hottie for a little while there so of course your new squeeze can join us,"

"He's not my squeeze!" Temari half-shouted. Sakura just snickered and remained quiet until they reached the rest of the group sitting at a picnic table outside.

"OH MY GOD! (_That would be Ino,_ Sakura thought) I can't believe Gaara no Subaku is here this year, I mean I've heard a lot of rumors but I just thought they were a load of bullshit!" Ino gushed more about the "Fabulous hottie" And "Her future boyfriend" Sakura rolled her eyes at every compliment until Ino abruptly stopped talking, "Why don't you like him Sakura?"

"How did you know?" Asked Sakura playing along to Ino's planned attempt divert some attention to Sakura.

" I know all your faces!"

"He's arrogant, selfish and he's only here because he's filthy rich!"

"I beg to differ! Gaara-kun is obviously sweet, kind and loving towards all his fans! He even said so in an interview!"

"Celebrities always say stuff like that! It's to get more attention proving my theory of how selfish he is." Sakura finally stated, she obviously wouldn't give into another reason why he wasn't those things. Just when Sakura was about to settle in for lunch grabbing an apple from her schoolbag a voice rang on the intercom, it was the principle Lady Tsunade.

"Sakura Haruno to the office please, Sakura Haruno to the office."

"Ugh! Really? I haven't even had anything to eat yet!" Protested Sakura as she shuffled of the Tsunade's office.

"Hello Sakura!" Lady Tsunade greeted Sakura in a friendly manner before getting straight to the point. "So you're one of the smartest and one of my favorite students, so I'm going to kindly ask you to tutor a student who's going to need extra help getting through his classes, you may know him. Come in please." At those words a handsome boy walked into the office. He had flaming red hair and eyed Sakura with the same Curious eyes as this morning. Gaara no Subaku a handsome singer and actor who had won many awards for hit singles and albums like 'Love doesn't favor monsters' and his new album 'Grim moonlight thorns' This accomplished singer needed Sakura's help just to pass a silly class at the end of the year?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is where the plot starts to emerge! But I really want to add more characters so please put in a reveiw which characters you want to see more in the story, and I've already thought of a plan to add Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Temari and Naruto to the story so next chapter they'll be added. But, if you want to see more characters please tell me! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hahaha!" Sakura laughed coldly, "No I'm sorry Tsunade but I'm not helping such an arrogant prick!"

"Um, excuse me, I am standing just across the room from you," Gaara pointed out.

"I know I said it loud so you could hear me over your ego!"

"Tsunade, oh my god, just pick someone else this is obviously not going to work,"

"Alright look brats," Tsunade started, "You obviously don't like him right Sakura?"

"Why would I?"

"I'll take that as a yes, every other girl in the school likes Gaara, correct?" She asked this time looking over at the annoyed redhead.

"Pretty much,"

"Alright this won't work with any other girl because they'll just fawn over you the entire time. That won't be of any help,"

"What about Shikamaru? He's smart! He can help Gaara," Sakura said.

"Temari won't let Shikamaru leave her side. Shikamaru doesn't mind though after…" He shuddered; Tsunade and Sakura both knew what he was referring to and didn't press the subject further. They both knew none of the other boys would help as well because they were either A) too much in need of 'proving' themselves or B) Weren't fans of Gaara and would try their best to get out of it. Or C) Had girlfriends and D) they were too stupid to be of any use.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine I'll help," Sakura finally decided, "Meet me at the Delany library on Friday night, what time is best for you?"

"Friday? No, I have a party to go to,"

"Not anymore! Seven o'clock. See you then." Sakura then stormed off to her locker and grabbed her stuff for self-defense.

When she finally reached the class through the labyrinth of people and hallways she was found dumbstruck at Jiraya's walls. The walls to his classroom were covered in playboy models, some even bare-naked. The girls who arrived looked around shocked some even protested and referred to words like sexist and pervy. The boys who arrived tried to look uninterested but when they though nobody was looking secretly took looks at the models with rather large breasts. One was even slapped by his girlfriend.

"Alright class!" Jiraya boomed out, "Time for self defense class. Pick a partner and we'll get started." Sakura looked around to find a partner, she didn't find one, "You, young lady what's your name?"

"Sakura…" She said quietly.

"Great! Now can we have a male partner to demonstrate the technique we're going to use today," No boy dared to put his hand up. They knew Sakura had been training with Tsunade so shed' beat the shit out of them. "Ugh, You've been training with Tsunade haven't you? That's why nobody will offer to help, right?"

"Correct,"

"You get up here." He pointed to none other then a boy famous for his eyebrows. He'd even been nicknamed 'Bushybrows' by Naruto. Jiraya the proceeded to whisper instructions into Sakura's ear, Sakura grinned and nodded.

"Come at me." Sakura instructed. Lee ran towards her and in an instant he was flat on his back. "Would you like to see how I did it? " Sakura asked her was met with eager nods from the girls and scared looks from boys with female partners. Sakura yanked Lee back up and lifted two fingers and pressed them under to corner of his jaw. He immediately fell to the ground again. The rest of the class tried this but since the boys now knew where to protect the girl's attempts to push the pressure point, it became harder for the girls to press it so they had to come up with crafty ways to actually press the pressure point. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day Sakura met up with Sasuke and they headed home.

"How was your day better half?"

"It was… well I um,"

"What happened?"

"You know arrogant Subaku, of course you do. Well Tsunade is making me tutor him! What has this world come to? A world where this (She gestured to herself) has to teach this (She mocked a gorilla scratching it's head) Ugh he's so annoying! Why Tsunade?" She shook her fist at the sky, "Why!"

"Really? You have to tutor Subaku? That sucks, when do you have to do that?"

"In tomorrow, Friday night,"

"But Friday is... is, um…" Sasuke looked for a reason in his mind to why Sakura couldn't go to the library. He obviously couldn't find an explanation. With this new information Sasuke moped home with Sakura, who also didn't look too cheery about the study session with the singer.

When they reached the short walk to Sakura's house Sasuke offered to cook while Sakura took a rest. "It's ready!" Sasuke shouted down the hall, Sakura sleepily walked down the hall and Sasuke smiled and lightly kissed her cheek.

"What is that?"

"Mac and cheese,"

"Did you put the cheese in while it was still cooking?

"You're not supposed to do that?" Sasuke innocently asked and Sakura sighed.

"Go put in a movie, I'll make something." A few minutes later Sakura emerged carrying two bowls of chicken noodle soup. "Boo! Here you are at my house where I live alone and you pick t a Jennifer Lopez chick flick? Paranormal activity 3 it is!" Sakura switched the movies and they started watched the horror movie instead of the backup plan.

"AAAAAH!" Sasuke randomly shouted at Sakura who nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Why did you do that?!" Shouted Sakura.

"To see if vampire Sasuke would scare you even more!" Sasuke then jumped on Sakura and began to kiss her neck. Sakura tried to protest with authority but because she was laughing so hard it didn't make much of a difference.

"Stop Sasuke not here!" Sakura laughed.

"Okay how about in here?" Sasuke asked and whisked Sakura to her room.

The next morning Sakura awoke her back pressed against Sasuke's warm chest. She tried to stretch but accidently woke Sasuke up.

"Good morning Sexy," he whispered into her ear. Sakura smiled and turned to him.

"Good morning she smiled is it time to get ready?"

"Afraid so," Sasuke replied, and sat up. Sakura stood up and gathered scattered clothing on the ground and put it on. Sasuke stood as well and followed Sakura's example putting on (his) random clothing articles from the ground. The morning passed by slowly while the couple got ready.

When they reached the school Naruto smiled and walked over to them. "Hey Sasuke, I see you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday, which can only mean one thing," Naruto smiled broadly, "Well Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto," She said and Naruto smiled like he was the biggest genius for figuring it out.

The day passed too fast for Sakura's liking, which meant she had to meet Gaara at the library.

Sakura waited at the library for what seemed like hours. Like the sand in the hour glass at the library just seemed to get stuck while it ever so slowly crawled down to the small pile at the opposite end. While in her state of waiting she looked about the library trailed her hands down the mahogany bookshelves and could smell the old worn-down books that had broken spines and had been enjoyed by many. When Gaara finally showed up Sakura didn't have to look to realize it was him. She just heard the clicking of cameras and screams of fans shoving their homework in his face while he just brushed them aside to make his way to the table Sakura was impatiently siting at.

"Hullo." He said in an ending tone. The press began to madly ask Sakura questions.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Why are you meeting him at the library?"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"Is Gaara-kun tutoring you?"

"Can we just start please?" Sakura asked Gaara "Or are these annoyances just going to interrogate me until I answer?"

"Interrogate until you answer."

"Ugh no I'm not his girlfriend I'm his- " Sakura was silenced by Gaara's hand.

"You're going to make me look back the press can't know about my marks." Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear, "Yes she's my girlfriend! Yes we came here to try and get a little private time to ourselves and she won't answer because she hates the limelight." Sakura stood looking stunned at Gaara and she still couldn't say anything for Gaara's hand was blocking her mouth.

"Prove it." A reporter asked. Everyone asking question immediately quieted and grabbed hold of their cameras. "Kiss her, if she really is your girlfriend then this shouldn't be any sort of problem,"

"No Gaara." Said Sakura seriously.

"I'm sorry it's the only way. Gaara said before pressing his lips to Sakura's, his kiss felt like a thousand rose petals dancing through the air and silently landing on the water. Sakura melted into him kissing back until she snapped back all of a sudden the look of bliss turned stony again and her hate for him replaced her small fraction of affection. She pushed him back a little more so their faces were a moderate distance apart and turned away from all the cameras who looked satisfied and left.

"Stay away from me Subaku." She said before grabbing her bag and running from the library.

Sakura didn't look back she ran home and immediately walked over to her bed and lied down tears rolling over the smooth surface of her cheeks and onto her pillow. Sakura cried herself to sleep that night and had vivid and horrible night mares

_ She was in a forest. Who was that figure over across the clearing, Sasuke? Sasuke! Sakura recognized the figure and tried to get to him but her feet were glued to the ground Sasuke walked over to her tears streaming down from his onyx eyes ad down his ivory cheeks and spoke softly.__"Why would you do this to me?" He fell down in fount of her and many others surrounded her body Sakura was unable to flee and was forced to look at Sasuke's crying face while the others around her grew taller calling her names and throwing things at her which stabbed her and before Sakura knew it she was falling into a black abyss where thousands of reporter voices chanted kiss, kiss, kiss and every time they said it Gaara would appear and kiss her passionately before disappearing. Sakura tried to protest but she became mute whenever she attempted to say something. Sakura awoke crying._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo! I'm back with another chapter, this one is even longer then the last one but it might be a little dry. Hope you like it, and thank you to anyone who has favoured, followed and reviewed my fanfic. I really do appreciate it!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura awoke abruptly. She was covered in cold sweat and tangled in her blanket. Her heart pounded in her throat as she took –or tried to take- deep calming breaths- she immediately tried to free a hand and reach her phone. _4:57 _Sakura thought and sighed. Next she continued to go through her contacts before deciding on a blonde that had been her friend for ages.

"Hello?" Slurred a female voice from the other line.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, "I had a nightmare,"

"Oh lord," Ino said, "Hold on a second, she put the phone down and Shuffling was heard from the other end of the line. "Be right there."

Sakura waited for Ino in the living room coming up with a way to describe the nightmare and what had happened only hours ago. She didn't know how to word it. Gaara had kissed her, but that was too easy to say. Ino would ask questions and Sakura would just get annoyed at her. She had to explain the nightmare first then what triggered it. It was fine though; Ino would understand to keep her mouth shut about it until the magazine article came tomorrow.

_Knock, knock _That would be Ino, Sakura thought before taking a deep breath and answering the door. Sakura was embraced by Ino's arms. She always had the most comforting hug.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"You know Ino," Sakura said, "A dream I had, well, not really a dream. Dreams are happy and amazing. This dream I had was taunting and cruel. This dream was a nightmare,"

"Can you explain it?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded and guided Ino to the couch.

"It started where I was in a forest, then I saw Sasuke I was happy about that. I did go to bed worrying about how he would handle it-"

"Handle what?"

"I'll explain after ok?"

"I tried to run to him but my feet were glued to the ground and I couldn't move. Sasuke walked towards me, his face was the picture of sadness and it was terrifying he was crying and sickly he asked me 'Why would you do this to me?' (Sakura's eyes misted over) and then a group of people surrounded me calling me names and throwing piercing items at me. Then I started to fall into darkness, reporters chanted kiss, kiss, kiss every time they did Gaara would appear and kiss me. I woke up Crying and covered in cold sweat, so I called you,"

Ino looked over at Sakura before asking, "Sakura? What happened with Gaara at the library?"

"He kissed me. He showed up and didn't want the reporters to know about me being his tutor, so he said was his girlfriend then…" She trailed off wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "What will Sasuke think? I don't want him to leave again I was so dull until he came back, in so much pain before finally convincing him that I need him and he needed me," Sakura began to cry again and hugged Ino who just comforted her. Sometimes you don't need advice, you just need someone to listen.

Sakura had a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night and awoke to pancakes and eggs. "Hey babe, you feeling okay?" Asked Ino. Sakura nodded before accepting a steaming plate and a magazine. It read:

_Gaara's Hot Library smooch with his new girl?_

_Oh yes! From these photos were can infer that Hottie Gaara no Sabaku has a new and gorgeous 'moonlight rose' _(In reference to his song) _the new couple was seen sharing a passionate kiss in the Delany Library. We've figured out that her name is, in fact, Sakura Haruno! What a fitting name for those gorgeous locks of hair! When we questioned Gaara about this female he responded that she was his girlfriend and they had gone to the library to get some quiet time together, he then joked at how it obviously didn't work. What do you think about this new Hollywood couple? And how will Sakura take her sudden fame?_

Sakura sighed and buried her face in her hands. "At least today is Saturday, that way I won't get all these stares I just have to face a bunch of people who are supposed to be my friends, they'll just judge me for cheating on Sasuke even though I didn't!"

"Don't worry Sakura I've got it taken care of we're going to the mall with Temmi, TenTen, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto you can explain to them all at once." Sakura tried to protest but no matter what she said didn't make a difference. Sakura was going to the mall, so she finished her meal and walked sluggishly over to the bathroom. She was horrified by the girl who looked back at her, this girl's eyes were bitten with worry and fear, Sakura's eyes were happy and vibrant, this girls face was stained with the tears of last night and eyes had minor, not noticeable though, bags. She washed up and made herself presentable wearing skinny jeans, white t-shirt with a jean jacket and her hair into a fishtail braid.

Ino drove her and Sakura to the mall where at the door the rest of the gang were waiting, She took a deep breath and Ino placed a comforting hand on Sakura's arm "Everything will be okay," Ino smiled before helping Sakura out of her red convertible and to the group of people waiting for an answer. Before she could say anything Sasuke pulled her into a hug.

"I already know Sabaku came to my house last night and told me not to believe the tabloid today, I didn't know what he was talking about at first but now I know because of Ino and I've explained everything to everyone you don't have to say a thing Sakura we're here for you," Sakura could do nothing but smile into Sasuke's neck for a few minutes while her hugged her and kept thanking him. When they were done everyone headed out to the costume department to get Halloween costumes, while they were there Sakura received glares and insults all the while having a good time with her friends. This is what she need nice supporting friends.

"Try this Ino," TenTen called out tossing her a costume Ino smiled broadly and tried it on. Ino emerged as a playboy bunny, wearing a corset and a bikini bottom with a cotton rabbit tail; she also had dress shirt sleeve cuffs and a neck collar with a black bowtie, and if it wasn't obvious she was wearing bunny ears and stiletto heels.

"Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes!" Ino happily half-shrieked. "TenTen try this one!" TenTen went into the now vacant change room and emerged as a prisoner; Neji blushed softly and looked at her black and white striped mini dress and mock handcuffs. TenTen changed from the costume and grabbed another from the rack. "Naruto you are going as this you're not even going to try and say no," Naruto curiously took the costume and examined it with big, cerulean eyes before grinning and nodding he didn't even try it on he decided that would waste time and he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Hinata! I've got one for you!" Sakura cooed and handed Hinata a costume Hinata took it, smiled and blushed ever so slightly before going to try it on she emerged as little red riding hood, with a brown corset and a black tutu she was the image of beauty. Naruto looked at her and jokingly whistled at her

"MmmmmMmmmm! You keep that up girl," Said Naruto dragging everyone's attention to himself "You look fiiiiiiiiiiiiine in that," Next her dramatically winked and signaled her to call him he was met by everyone's laughs and Hinata's tomato-red face as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You really do look gorgeous in that," He whispered dead serious in Hinata's ear.

"Alright Temari what have you chosen for Shikamaru and you?" Asked Kiba who grinned broadly as she blushed.

"We're going as… Um…"

"Ugh Temari just say it, we're going as Frankenstein (he lazily pointed to himself) and Frankenstein's bride (pointing to her)"

"That's awesome I myself are going as, pause for dramatic effect,"

He looked around knowingly, "A wolf," He nodded like a genius and waited for everyone to applaud for him but everyone juts giggled as they already knew he was going as a wolf; he had every other year.

"Sakura-chan I have an idea," Sasuke said drawing attention to the couple. "Vampire and Victim you be victim," Sakura smiled understanding his reference to their evening two nights ago. Sakura smiled and nodded pulling Sasuke into a kiss; it wasn't as amazing as before though. His lips were forceful on hers and it just didn't feel right; it didn't feel like Gaara's kiss.

Sakura pulled away as soon as she felt the iron grip of Sasuke's hand around her waist. Sasuke frowned and asked what was wrong Sakura smiled and said, "Don't want to make everyone jealous," _has he been kissing me like that this whole time?_

After purchasing everyone's costumes for Halloween. People departed one by one slowly evacuating the scene until only the four girls were left. "So Sakura," Temari said cheekily, "We heard about your kiss,"

"So did everyone else on the planet whore!" Screamed a fangirl passing by, she was met with a death glance from Temari and ran away.

Sakura sighed deeply before nodding "And? What about it?"

"Please you know what! You knew the second you decided to come to the mall you were going to be interrogated," TenTen said, "So spill, what was it like?"

"Well,"

"Keep in mind we know when you're lying and other such acts so it'll just be easier to tell the truth,"

"Just don't tell Sasuke okay?" everyone nodded quickly, "Well as you all know I'm not love-strong so I've been scared as to what will happen with Sasuke and opening this up to anyone is really hard for me so I'll just say it. I don't think he was acting,"

"What you mean 'not acting'?" Questioned Temari, "Are you saying my brother, Gaara-kun, is capable of pulling such a quick act together?"

"He was later by about one and a half hours," Sakura said, "So yeah it's possible that he could've thought of something,"

'Well, I guess but don't confuse the subject, what did _you _feel?"

"It felt… Nice," Admitted Sakura sheepishly, "Sorta like a million rose petals blowing in the wind before all landing at once on the most beautiful lake,"

"Would you kiss him again?"

And with a deep breath Sakura thought his over again remembering every last detail, the sound of clicks as the press feverishly took pictures, the pounding of her heart staining to beat even faster, the breathlessness and afterwards the fear she felt as she pictured Sasuke in the dream. It felt like epochs later that she finally answered, "Yes I would."

For the next 55 days (October 30th) Sakura was teased and tortured by her classmates and peers. Depression set in like a ten-ton weight was tied to her ankle and the key to unlock her had been thrown down a well. She was still being forced to tutor Gaara… This resulted in more articles, more harassing and even more kissing, since Gaara had insisted on it. Anxiety replaced Sakura's friends; it had gotten so terrible that Ino had set up a permanent residence in Sakura's apartment. She promised not to leave until Sakura stopped getting worse. But everyday Sakura became worse, kept getting sucked into the oblivion of darkness. Where no one would rescue her. Not even herself.

"Sakura?" Called Ino down the hall, "It's time to get up darling, only one more day until the Halloween party at Temari's okay?" Sakura grunted in reply. She didn't want to go to the library tonight, the press had been running low on information, which only meant stress for Sakura. So she took a deep breath and focused on feeding herself and getting ready for life's daily hell.

When Sakura and Ino finally reached the school Sakura was welcomed by her usual group of friends, they had been very supportive but in the end it didn't help at all. Sakura acted like it helped; fake smiling and laughing. They didn't help though, not a bit. Even Sasuke's ability to help her had run out.

"Earth to Sakura?" TenTen called again.

"Sorry what?" Sakura said, "I drifted off,"

"Obviously," Kiba laughed and grinned, "Are you coming to the party? For the millionth time,"

"Oh sorry, yeah I am,"

"Okay well… I don't want you to be mad at us but,"

"But what?" Sakura asked dangerously, "What did you guys do?"

"It's not what we did, it's what Temari did she invited," Kiba started but was cut off by Ino.

"It's not inviting if he lives there," Ino corrected

"Lives where?" sakura asked confused by what they were all trying to say to once.

"It's Gaara, he lives at Temari's house… Well they're related so it's kinda both of they're houses," Kiba added.

"Are you telling me that Gaara, arrogant, lying, egotistical Gaara no Sabaku is coming to the only thing I have left to look forward to?" Sakura took a deep breath before storming away to her locker and grabbing stuff and angrily stuffing it into her bag. When none other then Gaara walked up to Sakura, _Speak of the devil, _She thought a fire raging inside her to strangle him right now, and before he could even open his mouth to say something she pulled him into a nearby closet.

"What the hell are we doing in here?"

"We have to talk about this,"

"Our fake relationship?" He scoffed at the thought and got up to leave, but Sakura quickly guarded the exit.

"You are not leaving until we come up with something,"

"For what?"

"We have to 'breakup' Gaara I'm so sorry about our fake relationship,"

"What? No, do you know how popular I've become? I'm not giving this up,"

"What about me?"

"You're so popular too! Have you not been seeing you're fans check you're Facebook you've been showered with nothing but compliments by all of my fans,"

"Compliments? I've been getting nothing but straight up hate for being with you!" Sakura started to yell before the bell rang.

"We have to go,"

"No I said you're not leaving until we come up with something,"

"Fine whatever I have defense next and I don't feel like watching Jiraya try to grope the girls in the class by mistake (He made air quotations)"

For the next hour Gaara and Sakura tried to come up with ways to sort everything out each time one of them suggested something the other immediately shot it down. They were getting nowhere. After yet another hour, they decided on a plan.

"Okay, sounds good," Sakura said, "What's our excuse for not being in class?"

"Let's ditch the rest of the day, I'll show you the perks of being a celebrity," he winked mischievously and took Sakura's hand as they ran out of the building, out in to the unknown world.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, follow and favourite my** **story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ! Hope that you like this chapter I personally think it's better then the previous one although it is shorter. Tell me what you think! And thanks again to everyone who has favorited/followed and reviewed my story it means a lot! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gaara are you sure?" Sakura whispered, "What if we get caught?"

"We will get caught, but it'll be fine because we're celebrities. We can just say we're getting ready for some photo shoot or something, it's not like a school board can do anything," Gaara said before turning his mint green eyes toward Sakura, "What do you want to do first?"

"What is there to do?"

"Are you kidding me?" Asked a surprised Gaara raising eyebrows that didn't exist, "There's tons of stuff to do, lets meet your fans since you're convinced they don't exist," Gaara pulled Sakura's hand over to the section of town she didn't really go to. It was called Whyte Avenue it was filled with all the stuff too expensive for her to get anything, but apparently to Gaara this place was where he bought cheap stuff. Gaara dragged Sakura all over Whyte Avenue where he bought her all the stuff she'd always wanted from stores she never shopped at. "Look there's a fan right now," Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear, his breath was warm and pleasant and sent chills down Sakura's spine.

"That's your fan not mine," Stubbornly said Sakura. Who was proven wrong when a little ginger girl came up to her asking for a signature, Sakura was shocked and gladly signed a book for the little girl.

"See you have fans, not as much as me though," Gaara joked as Sakura raised her eyebrows at him. _Snap_, clicked a camera of a reporter. "Come out we know you're there we'll allow you to interview us if you leave us be for the rest of the day and you're friends too," Gaara called out charmingly as a girl with a sunhat and waving blonde hair came out from hiding.

"Caught me! Now about this interview?" She asked in a questioning, but fun, tone.

"Of course, how about we head down to Starbucks and get started,"

"Sounds good to me," She smiled and Gaara half-dragged Sakura to the petite coffee shop all the while her whispering in his ear 'Gaara no, they'll ruin me again!' Gaara just shrugged her off and continued to drag her to the coffee shop. When they got there the blonde grabbed a table where she and Sakura waited while Gaara got a couple drinks for everyone. "So… How are you handling you're newfound fame?" She asked while retrieving a laptop from her tote bag and turned it on and began to type things, "So?"

"I um…Well I like the, I… I have no Idea what to say about anything I'm sorry," Sakura admitted sheepishly, "I've never done an interview, except at the library but I didn't say a thing," Sakura searched her mind for answer to the girl's question, "What's your name?"

"Hana Zeffereli," She answered with a genuine smile, "It's fine, I myself am nervous I've never done an interview either so you're not alone in that feeling,"

"Well I'll try my best," Sakura said securing her hair in a bun, "At points it really is nice I have lots of friends to help me out when I'm down and they're really nice and supportive but sometimes I get all this hate and it just feels really bad," Sakura paused a second and Gaara came over to the table and set down three coffees.

"I hope a regular is fine?" He asked.

"Oh yeah it's fine," She said smiling at Gaara, "So what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah, I was just saying that I would be having a breakdown if no one was there, especially Gaara-Chan here," Sakura said kissing Gaara on the cheek who blushed ever so slightly.

"So when did you guys meet and how, and when, just tell me everything,"

"Well it was around the beginning of the school year, I was infatuated with her so a couple friends introduced us, eventually we got together and here we are today," Gaara lied, Sakura was shocked at his skill in lying, she knew it was a lie and she could've believed it.

"Aw that's sweet," Hana said adding it to her laptop. "Sakura, I need to know more about you! We don't know nearly enough yet,"

"Okay well, I'm seventeen, but you must've known that," She giggled and tried to think of more things to say, "I love to read and write and draw and paint," She said adding more things into he mix while Hana madly typed into her MacBook.

"Keep going sweetie,"

"I was born on March 28th and raised here in Konaha. I don't travel at all so I've never seen very much of the world, I love the color red, maybe that's why I'm attracted to Gaara-Chan," She joked, "I don't really know what else to say I guess that covers it for now,"

Hana smiled before thinking of another question, "What do like the most about each other Gaara first,"

"I love that face you get when you're questioning me," Gaara replied, Sakura cocked her head and her brows furrowed slightly, "That face! That's the face!"

"I love how you kiss me," Sakura rushed out before blushing fiercely and adverting her eyes from Gaara's.

"What's you're couple name?" Asked Hana smiling, she was always smiling.

"Saara!" Sakura immediately said smiling broadly. Hana continued to ask more questions for the next forty-five minutes each time smiling after an answer and strengthening the bond between 'Saara' before leaving the two at the coffee shop.

"What now?" Gaara asked. "Ooh how about a photo shop they're tons of fun they put ridiculous amounts of makeup on you and you get to wear silly costumes and it's great fun!" Gaara yelled before grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her to a studio. "We're here for a photo shoot!" He yelled through the studio, immediately grabbing everyone's attention. They suddenly started gearing the couple for a photo shoot. They had fun posing for various cameras blowing kisses and laughing and showing genuine smiles.

"How about a kiss?" Asked a photographer, all the others nodded in agreement. In reply Gaara took Sakura in his arms and dipped her before laying his lips on her again. It felt just as amazing dizziness surrounded Sakura as her lips met with his in union, Gaara pulled her back up all along never parting with her lips. His kiss was amazing like one billion pulses had been sent from her mouth to make her let down every boundary keeping everyone out. This time the rose petals felt more like humming birds gracefully caressing flowers trying to only get the best out of them, almost like a heart attack but no pain. It just felt _right._ Sakura only stopped kissing him for air, after they're lips had parted the camera and crew cheered while the couple laughed and hugged.

"What next Gaara-Chan?" Sakura asked.

"We'll do autograpghs!" Gaara said, _She can't stay forever,_ he thought, _not forever; you know she wants to leave._ "Just one thing Sakura, please don't go," He whispered before walking with her to a nearby store and started singing; (Angel by Cody Simson)

_My angel, _

_How'd you get to be so fly?_

_How'd you get to shine so bright, girl?_

_How'd you get to look like that?_

_Heaven, don't you call her back, yeah_

_Halo, halo, I'm not sayin' hi,_  
_Baby, there's a ring above your head,_  
_And it shines so bright in the sunlight, in the sunlight_  
_Ayo, ayo, this is like a dream_  
_Every bit of you ‒ it makes me weak,_  
_How did I get here?_  
_In the sunlight, in the sun..?_

_I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel_  
_Who's starin' back at me, her eyes so heavenly._  
_I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel_  
_There's no one on this earth that's made this beautiful_  
_I must be in heaven._

At the sound of his voice hundreds of fans gathered around him to hear a song they hadn't heard before. He then yelled "We're doing autographs for three hours! Get us stuff to sign it's free make a line and we'll start! My beautiful angel here is also signing things so get her stuff too!" Gaara yelled hundreds of fans moved at his will and before they knew it they were signing everything and anything. Having a grand time, the best time. Sakura couldn't help but think it was wrong though. Sasuke would be angry; he was already angry about more then one kiss, he'd be furious to find out that she'd ditched school to hang out with Gaara.

_What will he do? He's not going to sit around and do nothing anymore. This time he'll step in._ Sakura thought worriedly. For the next couple hours she became more and more paranoid until Gaara finally drove her home, it was 5:15 and Ino would be worried sick. She wouldn't do anything about it though just let her mind wonder to the worst possible thing that could happen. When they finally reached Sakura's apartment building she said goodbye to Gaara and ran upstairs as fast as she possibly could.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Ino said pulling Sakura into a long hug. Sakura sat down with her on the couch explaining to Ino her day of wonder and magic, and how she was worried about Sasuke's thoughts. "Well Sakura you know eventually you will have to breakup with one of them, right?"

"But I'm not even dating Gaara,"

"Have you seen the way you look at him, what you two have is more then a friend," Ino said promptly, "And Sasuke isn't cutting it anymore. You don't feel anything with him; I've slowly seen the love in your eyes slip away from him. He isn't as amazing as you though he'd be, and now you can't breakup with him because you wanted him so bad in the first place," With this Ino and Sakura ate supper and watched a movie until it came time to go to sleep. Sakura didn't sleep though, she tossed and turned all night thinking of the decision that would change her life forever, eventually drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with Chapter 6! This one is longer then the last but isn't the longest chapter so far. Again Thank you for everyone who has favorited my story, followed, reviewed (Savannah silverstone especially, thanks!) and to anyone who's reading it now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura woke up in a state of drowsy contemplation, at war with her own mind trying to decide between the boy she'd loved her whole life and a boy who had actually shown her what it was like to well, _live. _Sakura woke up Ino, the girl who got her into this debate with herself and began to get ready. It seemed like every carefully calculated step the pink haired girl took would help her in making a decision, for better or for worse. So Sakura took each step carefully and slowly. While getting ready for the party that might hold some sort of key, Sakura took care of breakfast by scrambling eggs and putting bread into the toaster.

"Party's at seven okay Sakura?" Ino questioned, she wasn't questioning Sakura's knowledge about the time of the party though, she was questioning Sakura herself. Ino was questioning why sakura was locked up in the labyrinth of her own mind. Stumbling to get out from the terrible paths that haunted her mind, always fumbling to get out of the mazes that she put herself in. Always. Throughout the day Ino tried to unlock the door to Sakura's mind but every attempt failed, this time Ino couldn't read Sakura.

"Alright I've been trying to read you all day, what's up it's killing me to find out,"

"It's what you said last night 'You can only have one,'" She quoted, "And it's true I only can have one, I've been deciding and getting nowhere at all," Ino nodded her head before coming up with something to say to her.

"Sakura, I know you can't have both boys, but I said that to put you in the mind that _eventually_ you'll have to choose between them. I meant that, well, I don't really know what I meant… but I do know that maybe today will be the day that everything turns out alright, you never know the universe has a funny way of correcting itself and solving situations," Ino said her voice laced with the optimism to clam Sakura down while she smiled and nodded calling Naruto over.

When Naruto arrived her brought with him multiple tabloids and stared to go on about how Sasuke was taking it. "He's furious Sakura!" The blonde started scarfing down eggs quickly, "He said this time he'll do something,"

"Really what's he going to do this time?" Asked Ino deciding from the mass amounts of nail polish colour, which was the best.

"He wouldn't tell me. I think you should go with red it'll suit your costume best,"

"Good call,"

"Yeah I just hope he doesn't do something rash," Sakura said before brightening up, "So what does the drama paper say today?" She asked taking the top one off the pile. It must've been the magazine Hana was working for because it had 'exclusive details' on Saara's date. The next had photos from their spontaneous photo shoot and 'glamorous kiss' the rest talked about if love was in the stars for the couple. Sakura had thought about it and it didn't seem out of the question. It wasn't entirely in it either though. After a fill of tabloid lies, Sakura checked her email and clicked on an unknown email address it was an invitation for her and Gaara to attend a fancy ball, it was from theinquisitiveitem a popular tabloid that had covered the very first article triggering the rest, it read

_Dearest Sakura,_

_Please accept our invitation to the annual ball held for celebrities, royalty, and special guests. As we do believe to the fullest extent that you and your gorgeous trophy boyfriend (and hopefully fiancé soon enough) can attend our special night planned as Konaha's thank you for the extra-special people who live here!_

_Love always, The inquisitive item._

"Hey guys come check this out," Sakura said in surprise. Naruto immediately turned the laptop toward him and Ino as they read the email.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Ino said looking as Sakura in awe.

"Whatever it's just a silly dance,' Naruto rationed.

"Not just any dance that is the Konaha annual ball, it's only for royalty and the most popular celebrities. People from Suna come here just for that, it's not ordinary dance," Ino said reading the email again, "Fiancé? Really did you say something to them?"

"No they just added it, at least it's not published. Just an email, anyways do you think I should go?"

"Of course you're a huge celebrity now! And this is the opportunity of a lifetime! You cannot miss this, I won't let you,"

"Ok I'll go," Sakura said before writing an email she pulled out her phone and began to text multiple people (TenTen, Hinata, Sasuke and Temari) about how she was invited to such a big celebration. She also added a little bit more in Temari text, it said

_Hey Temari, I was invited to the Konaha ball! And can I have Gaara's number?_

When Temari read the test she wasn't surprised Gaara had been invited too, Temari had made him say yes even though Gaara really didn't feel like going. Temari had even gone so far as to accept the request herself. She replied:

_Yeah I heard about that, Gaara got an invite too. And yeah here's his number 708-4497_

Sakura immediately put his number in her phone and began to call him:

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey it's Sakura, did you say yes to the offer to the ball?"

"Hey Sakura, yeah I did. Well more like I was forced to say yes,"

"Alright cool, when is it? My email didn't get a date,"

"Really? That's weird, it's on November 21,"

"Okay cool, I guess I'll see you later at the party, bye,"

"Bye," Gaara said before hanging up and looking around his room. _She's going to leave Gaara, don't get attached. _He thought, _nothing lasts forever right? This won't either. _

An hour and a half later Ino, Sakura and Naruto (all in costume) drove to Temari's house to the party they had all been anxious about, upon arrival they smiled at all the guests, it didn't take long basically only people in the group of friends they had were there. So Temari immediately started activities dressed as Frankenstein's bride, Shikamaru beside her dressed as the male counterpart, Frankenstein himself. "Alright everyone I have a game, this is for the whole time you're at the party, you can't say Halloween or trick or treat. If you do get caught saying it…" She paused for dramatic effects, "You have to kiss the nearest person to you. And not some dainty kiss on the cheek, you have to go to a full makeout session. Gender doesn't apply either, Example, Halloween (She started to makeout with Shikamaru) Minimum amount of seconds is ten, starting now!"

"Well, what now?" Asked Kiba who wanted to get the party started ASAP.

"Okay as you can see I have two bowls behind me they each hold blank cards, so your job is to come up with 'fate' cards to play with everyone grab handfuls until there aren't anymore." Everyone did as instructed writing down strange fates and putting them back into the slowly filling jar. "So what's going to happen is we're going to pick these cards out of the jar and you have to complete the task on the jar, like a dare contest," Temari said smiling with black lips. Now who wants to go first?" Kiba immediately stepped up the jar and pulled out a card and read it aloud.

"You will be sacrificed to the Aztec sun god," He said and raised his eyebrows, "Who the hell wrote this?" Ino tried to stop a giggle, Kiba rolled his eyes as if saying of course she wrote it. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Come here and find out," Temari said wiggling her finger at him, "We have a tribute! May he be sacrificed to the sun god with honor!" She screamed before passing him a shot glass with he shot back and shook his head before smiling and raising his arms like a champion. Everyone cheered before pointing to Hinata.

"You're next little red!" Hinata blushed and everyone held their breath as she timidly stepped up to the jar of fate and picking a card. She blushed before reading it.

"S-say Halloween," She said and Ino turned her around and began to kiss her, this lasted for about thirty seconds before Ino finally let go of Hinata who was flustered with embarrassment and was red as blood. She quickly tried to find the name to someone's face saying, "Naruto," before plopping down on the couch and trying to hide her tomato-face. Naruto grinned and bravely stuck his hand in the jar before pulling it out and reading it confidently.

"Eat whipped cream from Kiba's tongue,"

"What? I didn't agree to this, how many time am I in here!" Kiba said examining the jars. He tried to protest again but was forced on the table by everyone else (except a still flustered Hinata) while Temari forced open his mouth and filled it with whipped cream. Naruto then pressed his mouth to Kiba's before trying to get whipped cream from his mouth when it was finally over Naruto spit into a plant and Kiba walked over to the bathroom the wash out his mouth.

"Ugh! That was horrible, I choose Gaara!" He yelled, Gaara smiled, which made him look like a killer because after all, that was his costume. He was a murderer, he even had a bloody axe prop and a bloodstained shirt. He then placed his hand in the jar before pulling out a fate.

"Go on a five minute rant about how to flirt use Sasuke and Sakura to aid demonstrations," He said before laughing and pulling Sakura and Sasuke up to the front while everyone sat on a chair.

"The modern language of flirting is a vast and complicated system," He started, "It is almost impossible for people to learn if older then forty but young teenagers seem to get the hand of it quite easily. It's best not to use pick-up lines like this male here will try," Gaara gestured to Sasuke who walked up to Sakura like a stud.

"Hey baby, is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I see myself in your pants!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura acted offended and proceeded to slap Sasuke.

"Ouch looks like that hurt, well onto the next concept which is awkward silences, it's best to avoid awkward silences because the other person will get turned off by how you can't even carry on a conversation."

"Well, uh yeah…" Sasuke said before falling silent, Sakura looked around as if wanting to say something, Sasuke followed her example before Sakura said.

"Well uh yeah I have to get to class so uh, yeah bye!"

"As you could see she thinks he's a total dumbass. Telling jokes is also a sure way o f flirting successfully," He said before gesturing to Sasuke and Sakura who preformed another short skit. This lecture went on for another three minutes before everybody applauded and returned to the game. Gaara pointed to Ino,

"Finally!" She yelled before taking a card and reading it, "Go to a random person outside, that you don't know, and say 'I'm sorry it just won't work out between us. It has to be believable." She took a deep breath before running outside to a random boy and started to cry, "I'm so sorry, I just don't think it'll work out between us. It's not you, it's me." She came in laughing leaving a confused boy in the middle of the sidewalk and pointed to Temari who smiled and reached in to jar.

"Become handcuffed to Sakura until you've completed five of these things with her." Temari then grabbed a pair of handcuffs and slapped one on herself the other on Sakura. "Shikamaru get up here, this won't be a fun Halloween-" Sakura who was now kissing her cutting her sentence short. After she was done Temari resumed her sentence, "Party until you've joined," Shikamaru then lazily got up and grabbed a card.

"Paint Gaara's fingernails pink," Shikamaru said and looked at Temari who dragged Sakura up to her room and came back with hot pink nail polish. Shikamaru then fumbled with the nail polish until all of Gaara's fingers were painted along with his nails. "TenTen you're the only one who hasn't gone." Shikamaru said.

TenTen then picked a card and started reading, "lap dance Hinata," TenTen apologetically looked at Hinata before completing her fate card. The game continued for another hour, in this hour more drinking tasks were preformed and everyone was getting tipsy, so they started a new game.

"Okay, we're starting a new game it's basically the same thing but truth." Temari explained before selecting Naruto, "Okay Naruto kiss the most beautiful girl in the room." Everyone focused on Naruto while Ino jokingly puckered her lips, he surprised everyone by turning towards Hinata and kissing her. When Naruto was done Hinata passed out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! I'm back with chapter 7! Thanks to anyone reading this, who has reviewed, followed and favorited my story, it means a lot! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Gaara pulled the curtains shut around his four-poster bed. It was a lovely maroon color, he didn't notice though he was too busy in the realm of his mind, twisting and turning through thoughts like a tribute trying to find his way out of the Minotaur labyrinth following the string that led him to the beginning again, back to September when they had kissed for the first time. The time he had meant it with all his heart. The library, he had gone back several times since then. Not for studying with Sakura, just to recall the memory that started the mess he was in.

He lay down and thought for hours. All nightlong just… thoughts he'd been thinking a lot lately. A lot more then he would've three months ago, he had a lot of time to think because he was haunted by insomnia. Insomnia a gift and a curse, people always complaining about them being tired had no idea.

The next morning Gaara got up and got ready as usual taking a big deep breath before heading out into a world where he was known for his song lyrics that had come to him due to being an insomniac, he had written more songs since his last album though. Since the library, everything he thought about brought him back there. The library. It echoed through his mind daily, he thought about what he could've done since he'd kissed _her _the beautiful girl he had liked- loved- since grade three. They had been friends then, before he became a big celebrity. He'd thought Sakura would never forgive him for just stop talking to her when a song of his was accepted into a record company. Gaara still didn't know if he had been forgiven. He also recalled that event the day they stopped talking.

"_Hello Gaara-kun," A kind man in a business suit welcomed him into a recording studio. He looked about before retrieving Sakura from the outside of the room so she could snoop around too._

_ "This is where artists sing songs?" A thirteen-year-old Sakura asked disappointed in where her favorite artists recorded music. The recording studios in TV seemed so much better then the real thing._

_ "I guess so," Gaara replied, "It's not as awesome as I thought it would be,"_

_ "Well, are you ready to get started?" Asked the man again as if he was talking to a five-year-old child. Gaara nodded as the man and Sakura exited to the next room and he started to sing; (Demons by imagine dragons)_

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_"Now we gotta interview him," the man said to Sakura who tightened her ponytail and nodded._

_ "Alright Gaara, when you wake up you'll be a celebrity so you have to come with me and I'll interrogate you,"_

_ "Okay," The three moved to a different room where the man asked various questions until the last one._

_ "Who is this girl that's been following you?"_

_ "She's my…" He struggled for an answer thinking it degrading to be friends with someone who now wasn't as popular as him, "Assistant, my Dad hired her to help out," Sakura's smile slipped as she pretended to answer a phone call and exited to a dark hallway. _Assistant?_ She though to herself walking down to the entrance and began to text Gaara, _How could you? You said this wouldn't happen.

Gaara snapped back when he realized his autopilot had taken him to Sakura's locker where she stared at him waiting for answer, "Sorry what?"

"I asked if you wanted to hand out on Whyte Avenue again. I need a dress for the ball,"

"Oh okay how about this weekend I'll drive you from your house,"

"Okay cool, I have to tell you something." She said before dragging him into the same closet as before they ditched, "I told Sasuke…"

"What happened!?" He demanded more then asked.

"We split up, he said he couldn't believe me as first, we've been together for four years now. He could feel it coming too I suppose, the heat was slipping back into friendship, I doubt we'll be friends again though," She wiped a salty water droplet from her face before turning to Gaara. Without her asking he nodded and kissed her, his lips dancing with hers until the bell rang and they had to go to class.

The week passed by with ease, nothing exciting to talk about, no articles, and no drama for a whole week. Sakura had only told Ino about her relationship with Gaara, although the rest of her friends had figured it out, Gaara had been hanging around Sakura a lot lately, even with her at lunch they didn't mind though. Sasuke was the only one who did he'd been in love with her, there was one thing Sakura hadn't mentioned about their breakup, when Sakura had broken up with him he'd shown her an engagement ring. Sakura's engagement ring.

"You ready?" Gaara asked from the living room.

"Are you kidding me? No I'm not and I won't be in five minutes when you ask me again,"

"You two bicker like an old married couple," Ino said helping Sakura decide which outfit was better.

When they were finally out of the house and driving down to Whyte Avenue 'Saara' small talked about the weather, teachers and general gossip about themselves they'd heard.

"There was a roomer going around once that I had a pet sloth," Gaara laughed, "Because my girlfriend at the time thought I'd smelled like one and responded like one, but the press thought she'd said my sloth was slow and not I was like a sloth because I _was _slow,"

"I heard one about myself that I dye my hair," She said laughing, "Well, I guess it's not so unreasonable but to me it just seems so silly,"

"Hahaha, well, we're here at Whyte Avenue, what kind of dress did you have in mind?" Gaara asked smiling at Sakura, "I've already got a suit,"

"You already have one? I was looking for a ball gown, preferably red,"

"I know where to go," Gaara said before pulling Sakura to a store called Gemini, in the store the walls were painted deep violet and on a radio station they were playing soothing jazz as girls fawned over bridesmaid dresses and colours, "We're here,"

"I've always wanted to go here!" Sakura said looking at a midnight blue mini-dress. A couple minutes later Sakura came out in the same blue dress, it was a V-neck with a studded belt around her waist. "How about this?"

"I don't think it's formal enough," A lady from the store shouted over the counter, "Are you shopping for the ball?"

"Yes, can you help us? Well, me actually since Gaara-kun already went out and got one! I'm looking for something red," Sakura said to the woman behind the counter, she was a woman in her thirties wearing her hair in a bun and dress clothes.

"I think I have just the thing," The woman said fetching a brilliant red ball gown for Sakura to try on. Sakura smiled and rushed to the cramped changing room, after several minutes Gaara followed her into the now even more cramped changing room and helping Sakura into the dress.

"Stunning," Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear. Then the two emerged Gaara carrying Sakura in his arms before setting her down and looking at the beautiful dress she had on. It was a brilliant red strapless sweetheart dress. To the hip it brought out Sakura's hourglass figure then it suddenly poofed out into a bellbottom ruffled train. At her torso it had black lace wounded around it resembling feathers. Sakura giggled and turned making the dress spin before looking to Gaara for his input.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" The woman from the store said before busying herself with mannequins' dresses.

"Stunning absolutely beautiful, I'm not sure if I can take you to the ball in fact,"

"What? Tell me-" Sakura said before being silenced by Gaara's finger.

"Clam down, I might not be able to take you because," He paused, "You're too good for me, come on now we'll get you shoes," Gaara then helped Sakura out of the dress before purchasing the ball gown, "Keep it here we'll stop by later," He said to the satisfied employee. Gaara then dragged Sakura to a designer shoe store and started going through boxes of shoes every time finding a good one impersonating a prince putting a shoe on Cinderella, 'Cinderella' wasn't impressed by any shoe he picked.

"Ugh Gaara, just let me pick!" Sakura said standing form her seated position and going through boxes herself. Shoe after shoe she tried on, until she finally found one, it was a one-inch high heel that had studs going down the back and a bow that was studded as well. They fit like a glove, after purchasing the pair of shoes Sakura led Gaara to an accessory store and buying items that matched the dress.

"What now?" Gaara asked driving away form Whyte Avenue, "I know where you and I will go," Gaara then took a sharp right turn and headed for a cabin on the outskirts of Konaha, it looked like a little cottage with stone steps and small windows, on the inside it had a cozy fireplace and a candle chandelier that hadn't been lit. All the furniture was brown and other natural colors, it had collected dust over the years, the whole place also ringed of peace and calm.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked finding a lighter to light the fireplace and chandelier.

"It's my place," He said tossing Sakura a lighter from the table, "I come here when the world is too hectic, or when I have writer's block, or for other reasons…" He said and wiggled his eyebrows. Sakura blushed.

"It's very cozy she said successful lighting the fireplace and was now moving to the chandelier, "What about Ino? She'll worry, but she won't do anything about it," Gaara tossed Sakura an IPhone.

"It's yours, I picked it up from your house before we left, I knew you would need it," Gaara said moving to another room, Sakura unlocked the phone before scrolling through a set of contacts and reaching Ino's number.

"_Hello?" The blonde questioned._

"Hey Ino, listen I'm at Gaara's cottage thingy, we successfully bought a dress and-"

"_You're at where?!" She half shrieked._

"Gaara's house I guess, he said he owns the place,"

"_Oh I see, see you tomorrow," Ino snickered before hanging up._

"Ino? Ugh it's not like that, it's, um, whatever," Sakura finally said before hanging up and entering the room Gaara had moved into, stunned by what she was seeing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REmember to review, follow and favorite! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back finally! Sorry for the long wait, I'm sorry if it's a bad chapter too, I had some writers's block, I'm over it now though so it's all good the next chapter won't take as long! :) Only Gaara and Sakura are included in this chapter but next chapter I'm thinking of doing the same time frame but in the perspective of her other friends, review your thoughts on that please. Huge thank-you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed my story! Enjoy**!

* * *

Sakura walked into another room of the cozy cottage and dropped her phone when she saw the content of the room. The décor was beautiful in the room, a four-poster bed, a couch and loveseats, a window leading to a small porch. But of all these things Sakura decided to notice the one thing that melted her heart into a mass of everything sweet.

What Sakura was seeing was a sleeping singer, he looked so peaceful. Serenity took over his face as he breathed deeply. The young singer didn't seem to even notice Sakura's presence as she pulled his head onto her lap and began to stroke his forehead looking at the tattoo on his forehead, tracing lines around it thinking, _love? What a weird tattoo. He never dates anyone, I wonder why?_ Sakura left the room to check a mahogany grandfather clock, _only 5:30?_ She thought before checking the bedroom, Gaara was still fast asleep so she retrieved her phone and checked it, fifteen messages. Sakura sighed aloud and checked all of Ino's texts.

_Hey player, how's it going over there ;)_

_Sakura?_

_I'm taking your silence as a very well._

_Hello?_

_Sakura?_

_Don't just ignore me!_

_Hello?_

_?_

_I'd be done by now Sakura…_

_Ten texts? You haven't replied to ten!_

_Can you show me your dress?_

_Pleeeease _

_I just want to see your dress_

_Be that way then_

_Hello?_

Sakura sighed again before texting her back,_ Ino hey, no he didn't 'make a move' he's asleep and he looks so adorable! I'll send you a picture of him, and of my dress!_

She replied; _Aw that's adorable! And that dress probably looks fabulous on you! See if you can 'make the move' ;) haha just kidding… but really_

Sakura questioned her friend Ino before moving into the kitchen and grabbing an apple to snack on. For an hour Sakura looked about trying to find something to do before a voice addressed her.

"And what are you doing down here?" Gaara asked.

"F*cking hell Gaara! You gave me a heart attack!" Sakura said before hugging him, "Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry, I wanted to ask you something," he paused a second before pulling Sakura to the living room, the room Sakura had immediately been stunned by when she first entered the cabin, he continued to lead her to a small table where some pens and a beat-up notebook sat. "I wanted to record a duet with you, so we need to write a song," Gaara admitted.

"Okay that sounds awesome!" Sakura said enthusiastically grabbing a purple pen and reading Gaara's chicken scratches written in different colour pens;

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Sakura then thought hard until pulling the cap off her pen and coming up with rhymes in her head.

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

Gaara smiled at what had taken about an hour for her to write and took his turn to think. Neither of them said a word while the other was thinking. They just let the other get lost in their personal labyrinth of thoughts swirling around their minds, making them dizzy with the words not yet written down.

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is he held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, i'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Sakura looked over the page smiling over lyrics written before Gaara grabbed a guitar and began to sing, "You ready to go?" He asked quickly before singing the words written down slowly. On a signal Sakura began to sing the chorus with Gaara almost laughing the whole way through.

"It's nine o'clock Gaara we should go to bed,"

"It's only nine o'clock, still tons of time for um…" He searched his mind for something to do, "Watch a movie, I have a collection, what are you in the mood for?"

"Something, not scary, but not a comedy or a ,"

"So an action movie?" Gaara asked getting confused by the genre Sakura wanted.

"Let's watch a slasher movie!" Sakura yelled.

"I thought you said not a horror movie?"

"This is a _Slasher_ movie, it's totally different, like nightmare on elm street is a slasher movie, let's watch that." Sakura said before shuffling through a bookshelf of movies to find the cheesy movie from the 80s. When she successfully found it she popped it into the Blu-ray player and gestured Gaara to sit down next to her.

"Poor Johnny," Gaara said watching his character get slaughtered rather gruesomely.

"I heard a quote by him once," Sakura started, "He said, and I quote, 'If you love two people choose the second one because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second',"

"That quote is completely irrelevant," Gaara said sarcastically. Sakura smiled and kissed Gaara. This time his kiss was different, more passionate then before. Sort of like before he was holding back, but now he wasn't and his kiss wasn't like gentle roses, it was more like liquid fire burning into Sakura's memory making another unforgettable moment. So many unforgettable moments; like Whyte Ave. or the friendly interviewer and the library. It always came back to the library to their first kiss.

Sakura remembered that day so vividly in her mind, like an echo coming back to her over and over again. But she didn't have time to grip that memory when Gaara's kiss was burning into her mind, as the kiss progressed he became even more passionate like he was afraid to hurt her. Gaara caressed Sakura gently, his hands around her waist as Sakura's hands tangled themselves in his burning red hair. Sakura felt his tongue gliding against her bottom lip and his hot sticky breath on her skin as she pulled him closer until he was on top of her on the couch, kissing Sakura's neck and collarbone.

Sakura woke up with Gaara's face nuzzled into the crook of her neck; she could feel his warm sticky breath on her back and could smell his woody scent. Sakura shifted closer to him, waking the singer.

"Good morning gorgeous," He muttered dazed in a dream he was recalling.

"Good morning," Sakura replied turning around in Gaara's arms, "What are we going to do today?"

"Well… I've scheduled a class for you and I to take together,"

"What kind of class?"

"Classes for people to learn to do celebrity stuff like walking and other stuff. Come get ready and we'll head out."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to review your thoughts on different perspective (possibly Sasuke's) and to follow, favorite and review any other thoughts in relation to the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't been here but the story is about to actually get somewhere so yay! Thanks for anyone who has favorited, followed reveiwed I appreciate it and criticism is great too I could use some constructive criticism right now. So chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

At Sakura's house an onyx eyed boy knocked at the door, Ino answered and was confused why he was there, "Hey," Sasuke said letting himself in, "Where's Sakura?" He looked about checking Sakura's room and other rooms in the apartment.

"Why? She broke up with you, you can't win her back Gaara-kun is a celebrity and Sakura really likes him,"

"Whatever, she's still in love with me," He was now looking in obscure places like in the broom closet and under their table. "I have something for her,"

"What do you have? Not something cheesy like chocolates I hope?" Ino asked annoyed at the deep blue-haired boy snooping about the apartment.

"I can't tell you,"

"Yes you can, you can't just come into my apartment and start snooping around not expecting me to not ask a couple questions,"

"It's some jewelry of hers,"

"Sakura would never leave jewelry behind at anyone's house. Ever,"

"Well she did,"

"Let me see!" Ino shouted growing more infuriated with Sasuke's presence. Sasuke was trying to avoid showing Ino Sakura's supposed jewelry, "Sasuke, tell me, or I can't even describe the consequence," Sasuke could hear the threat in her voice.

"What's in it for me?"

"What?" Ino replied dumbstruck by the question, "Why do I owe _you _anything?"

"Well, it is a big secret and you obviously want to know," Sasuke said charmingly moving closer to Ino, "Maybe we could come to an… agreement?"

"An agreement? I'm not doing anything with you if that's what you're thinking,"

"No I'm not thinking anything real, just fake. And in exchange I'll tell you everything,"

"Everything?" Ino questioned, "There's more than just jewelry?"

"Much more, I'll tell you every single detail," Sasuke said stepping even closer to the blonde girl, "What do you say?"

"Well, what were you thinking?"

"We're going to be a couple," Sasuke said but before Ino could protest he silenced her with a finger, "A fake couple and we're becoming just as famous as Saara you and I will be…"

"We can be Sino!" She said before mentally slapping herself and saying no once again to the charming male in front of her. "No, I'm not letting you use me to make Sakura jealous!"

"Why do you think it's about Sakura? This is about us,"

"No it's not you don't just tell someone 'you're my fake girlfriend' and then say, 'no really it's about us' I'm not a dimwit!"

"Come on I could promise you fame, in enough time to go to the ball! You would be able to go to the most famous dance with a handsome boy I know you like," Sasuke said Ino blushed ever so slightly.

"It's wrong,"

"Really? Is it?" Sasuke said taking a couple more steps closer to Ino looking at her intensely, "You know you want to though,"

"Even if I do, it's not the right thing to-" Ino started but was silenced by Sasuke's finger again.

"Let me point some stuff out for you, first the negative, it's a bad thing, that's really the only negative," Sasuke said taking a deep breath, "Now let's look at the positives, fame, fortune, a hot boyfriend, the ball, kissing, hugging and other stuff," He said seductively leaning in towards Ino bringing in his lips ever so close too hers, until they heard the rattling of keys.

"Sakura," She whispered shoving Sasuke into Sakura's room, "Hide in the closet or something," She instructed as she turned around to welcome Sakura back into the apartment.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura said, "Don't badger me until later okay?"

"Okay, well what did you do today other than…" Ino said playfully.

"We went to an acting class, which was fun, right Gaara?"

"Yeah and we went to Starbucks after,"

"That's good," Ino said nervously looking around for the onyx-eyed boy, "Yeah, what about your dress?"

"Ooh!" She said, "I'll run and get it!" Sakura then printed from the kitchen and waited at an elevator.

"Tell me," Ino then said to Gaara. Gaara sighed deeply before telling Ino about the cherry-blossom girl, the song and the night, the movie and how much he deeply loved her. "Wow," Ino said, "I've never loved someone like that before," then Sakura came back through the door panting and holding a red dress on a hanger with black lace that poofed out at the bottom.

"I'll just put this in my room," She said moving towards her door when Ino blocked her path.

"Um… no," She searched her mind for an explanation, "You're helping me with lunch!"

"I'm sure it can wait one minute while I put this away," She said swiftly moving around Ino and into her bedroom, it seemed as though nothing had been touched. The blinds were drawn shut, dirty laundry lay all over the floor, her purple blanket was still twisted awkwardly and the room had collected dust. She looked around wiping dust off the bed's headboard and the top of her laptop. Sasuke hid just on the balcony of the room, well, more like ledge of the building seeing as there was no balcony in her room. Sakura continued to slowly open up her wardrobe and carefully put her ball gown onto a hanger.

She walked over and crumpled the bed sheet in her hand before walking over to the closed window and opening it, "That's better," She whispered to herself. She went back and fixed the bed spread, "I should really clean this place," She said before leaving the room and walking back into the kitchen, "Hey, you really need help?"

"No, I was just kidding, you probably already had something to eat anyways," Ino said.

"Yeah," She said smiling, "Well, I'll be a bore to you so bye," She hugged Gaara. "I'm going to clean up my room, it's a real mess," She said heading back to her room and began to pick up shirts and pants from the floor. This continued for a while, very slowly Sakura edged closer to a Sasuke trying to keep his mouth shut from screaming out his frustration over Sakura's choice. He wanted so badly to burst from the spot and shout at her how he would be so much better then Gaara. Sakura then stepped from her room to grab a damp cloth to wipe down the furniture when Sasuke stepped from his hiding spot.

"Fuck," He said rubbing the back of his neck, "What kind of closet is that?" He kicked Sakura's second wardrobe which tumbled to the floor creating a rather loud bang. "Fucking hell," In seconds Sakura came running through the door followed by a worried Ino.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Sakura shouted, walking over and pulled the wardrobe up with little to no difficulties.

"Well, I was here because," He said getting slapped by Sakura.

"Ino! You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"Well, yes but you'd get mad at me if you found out I even let him in," She said looing at Sasuke disapprovingly, "And, I thought you were just stopping in,"

Sakura nodded at Ino, already knowing it would end up something like that, "Why were you here Sasuke?" Sakura said taking this chance to dash not only form the room but from the apartment.

"You know why," Sasuke said slowly putting his hand into his pocket retrieving an engagement ring with a pretty green jewel on a golden band, "I still love you,"

"I'm sorry," Sakura said feeling sadness and guilt crawl back up on her, "I don't love you I love-" She was silenced by Sasuke's forceful kiss, iron grip forcing her back onto her bed. Sakura tried to push him away only to be met with my forcefulness, "Stop!" She said trying to push him away, "I'll never forgive you," She said.

"You can't say you don't love me," He whispered into her ear. "You know you still love me," He sat upon her bed, he still had her pinned down but his grip was now looser and he thought out each word carefully and slowly.

"I don't though," she said truthfully, wriggling from Sasuke's grip and sitting up beside him.

"Marry me," He said showing her the ring again.

"I can't Flame," she said addressing hi by his pet name.

"Why not?"

"I don't love you, not anymore and especially not after the party. They both shared the memory of Sasuke's words, 'Me or Gaara,' Sasuke nodded sadly gently squeezing her hand as if to say, 'I'll be here when you need me,' and sakura smiled ever so slightly and squeezed his back saying, 'I'll be okay,'

An hour later Sakura still hadn't heard form Ino, she didn't mind though, Ino would be back. She knew that Sakura would need her space after that, Ino always knew, so Sakura sat on the couch thinking through everything and subconsciously traced around her ring. The ring, a whole new problem, she knew Sasuke's offer still stood and the minute she put it on, even for a second, would be her unfaithfulness to Gaara.

Down the street at a dinner Ino sat with Sasuke, she continued to look over her shoulder afraid that Sakura would come in screaming at her. "So," Sasuke said with a glint in his eye like they had already come to an agreement.

"We haven't decided anything yet!" Ino screamed, "So answers and lies?" She said, "How will I even know if you're telling me the truth? There are too many variables,"

"Please, you can tell when anyone is lying," Sasuke said, "What do you say?" He held up a necklace with a promise ring on it. Ino immediately recognized it as Sakura's and looked at him in shock.

"No, I'm not wearing that, that would be an insult to her memory to you." She said defiantly, "If this is going to work you and I are heading to Whyte Avenue," she said pulling Sasuke out of the road and calling a taxi. Three hours later they were back at her apartment building, "I still don't know," Ino said, "On Monday…"

"It's fine!" Sasuke said winking at her, "I can pull it off, I know just how to let people know," He said signaling her to call him. Ino then snuck up to their apartment.

"Shit, I have all these shopping bags, what will I tell sakura?" She said to herself in the elevator, "Improv I guess,"

"Hey, You went to Whyte Avenue?" Sakura asked unknowing of Ino's lack of money to shop, "Well, what did you get?" Ino smile and sat down on the couch showing Sakura various clothing items and jewelry until Sakura saw the tiffany bag, "Oh my god," She said, "What's the occasion!" She ripped through the dainty tissue paper finding a little promise ring, "Who is it?"

"It's…" She started awkwardly. Sakura nodded for her to go on, "Kiba," She pronounced each syllable slowly making it sound more like Ki-baaah instead of Kiba.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell anyone?" sakura questioned, "Should I tell him I know!?" She said pulling out her phone.

"No, we were going to announce it tomorrow on Monday, okay, so calm down!" Ino said, "Well, I'm going to my room, I probably won't be out until after," Sakura nodded excited.

Ino entered her neat and tidy room and freaked out throwing shopping bags on her bed and pulled out an IPhone and Dialing kiba.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Okay, I need to tell you something," She said explaining Sasuke and Sakura and Gaara and the promise ring and everything and how he needed to say yes and she would forever be in debt with him.

"Calm down," He said, "I can't help you,"

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"You said Sasuke would announce it,"

"Oh right," She said quickly sending Sasuke a text that explained what was happening, "Taken care of,"

"Okay, now I can help," He said explaining everything about himself form his favorite movie to what names he liked if he was going to have kids, next he interrogated Ino about all the same things. They were well prepared for Monday so Ino worriedly twisted and turned in her thoughts before falling into a vivid dream world where people hated her and Sakura was no longer friends with her. She awoke on Monday panting her heart racing knowing what she would have to do to prevent Sakura from getting hurt today.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. Please tell me what you though, promise an update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Her I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus i had lots of stuff going on but I'm back with chapter ten!**

* * *

Ino awoke in a cold sweat still breathing heavily from the nightmare she had just awoken from. She took a calming breath and continued to dress herself. To say the least she was nervous, the lies about Sasuke and Kiba and how Sakura's heart would easily shatter if she knew the truth. Why did she agree to Sasuke's scheme? It seemed like such a distant time had passed but, in reality only hours had passed since her agreement had been made. She only wondered how Sasuke would climb to the top of a pyramid of fame, who knows though. Sasuke was rather charismatic and he was certainly handsome enough to easily become a male model. Ino continued to stiffly move to get ready.

Sakura busied herself with hair and just a bit of makeup with a beautiful glow on her face; no wonder people fell for her so easily she was the embodiment of everything gorgeous; a winning smile a god-like glow to her perfect complexion and a beautiful shade of pink, not to mention how fit she was her body toned to perfection.

On the way to their school Ino faked smiles and laughed with Sakura who obviously didn't realized how small Ino's laughs were, when they arrived Kiba walked over with a grin on his face. He always had a perfect grin. Ino took in his presence like she really was in love with him before Sakura looked at her with a knowing smile. Kiba hugged Ino tightly lifting her from the ground and spinning her in a complete circle and planting a gentle kiss on her lips drawing the attention of their whole group. Naruto's jaw was on the ground as a steady stream of rapid fire questions were thrown at them, they answered with precision like they had been in love for over a year now and Ino pulled out her hand which had a promise ring, the ring was a silver band with a blue sapphire gem in it taking the shape of heart. All the girls stared in awe and most of the boys looked at Kiba in shock searching their minds for a time when they remember him hinting at it. They found themselves empty-handed.

"Yeah it's been going on for a while right?" Ino asked Kiba, "How long like two years?"

"Yeah I think so," Kiba said pretending to search his mind, but something about it looked too real, Ino dismissed it as good acting skills. He shrugged and interlaced his hand with hers, smiling like a an in love would and at that moment Ino could tell, he wasn't acting.

Soon after the lunch bell had rang someone from the few people eating lunch together had snatched a magazine from somewhere, and for the first time in a few months, Sakura and the boy sitting next to her, Gaara weren't on the cover. Sasuke was.

It had an article about the small town boy who had suddenly become an overnight rock sensation him and his girlfriend who hadn't been released to the world yet, of course he was talking about Ino. The record company he was signed to was called music maniac and had also signed big artists like Yuuki Hotaru and Amaya Natsume. It continued on his song called control, he said it was about how there was no one there for him and how that messed him up. It was then stated that he had a song about his girlfriend on the coming record called 'You Caught my eye' he then revealed she wasn't a part of his band but helped a lot in getting him t finally achieve his dream.

"That fucker!" Yelled Sakura grabbing the attention of everyone there, "Who would date him after he just broke up with me, 'so in love' yeah he is, with me still!" Ino looked shocked at Sakura before saying that she needed to go to the bathroom but never came back to her group of friends eating lunch.

Sasuke was absent form school that day; apparently he was working on his new album. When did this even happen? Sakura sure wanted to know, it was probably a trick and since Sasuke was a good singer as Sakura knew, whenever she was in Sasuke's presence he used to serenade her, and he knew enough people to get him a good word in a studio and a magazine article.

The rest of the day Sakura ranted about Sasuke and how this was all a plot, people were starting to think she was jealous of his new girlfriend. Was she? Sakura didn't think so but when the thought got her attention her wondered, it was perfectly acceptable to be jealous of her. Even if your boyfriend was a hot singer, Sasuke was too now so that cancelled things out. The more Sakura thought about it the more it only made sense, was she jealous of this girl? No, Sasuke still loved her.

Didn't he?

Sakura started to panic near the end of the day, she might be jealous of his girlfriend. When she got home she pulled out an IPhone decorated in a black phone case dialing in Sasuke's number she thought a moment before pressing call. Good thing Ino wasn't home to convince her not to call him He answered right away, as if expecting her to call.

"Hello better half," Sakura could hear the sly smile playing on his lips, "Guessing you're calling about the magazine article today?"

"Yes," Sakura had to stop herself from shouting at him into the phone so it came out as a furious hiss, "Who do you think you are?"

"Don't worry baby, you're still my number one, but I have to admit my girlfriend is a hottie You're not jealous are you?"

"No!" Sakura replied too quickly, shit, she could tell he was smiling on the other end of the line, "Who is it? Someone I know?"

"Know? Oh yeah you know her all too well," Sasuke said, "Do you want to ask questions and figure it out or should I just tell you?"

"Just tell me," Sakura said annoyed.

"You won't believe me,"

"Just. Tell. Me."

"Ino," Sasuke said, Sakura dropped the phone she was holding and it clattered to the ground Sakura stood in disbelief eyes growing wider.

"Fucking liar Ino would never do that to me!" She yelled into the phone, "She's engaged!"

"Oh Kiba? He was an act to keep you distracted, it was all of a sudden and you know Ino wouldn't have kept that from you," Sakura couldn't say anything and hung up before calling Ino.

"Hey," Ino said casually.

"Why?" Sakura said tears singing her cheeks, "Ino, how could you! Sasuke? I know you used to love him but why lie to me? I would've never lied to you! Whatever go be partners with your stupid boyfriend and im so glad you invited me to you and Kiba's wedding!" Sakura shouted tears rushing down her face she needed Gaara, why was she always breaking like this? She wasn't weak. Was she? She texted Gaara and he was there in fifteen minutes Sakura said nothing when he walked in she just cried into his chest. Gaara didn't ask what was going on either and just comforted Sakura until the early hours of dawn.

The week passed in a frenzy of hurtful words and lies and as soon as Sakura knew it Gaara was now filling Ino's vacancy at her apartment, and before Sakura knew it was November 21st , the day of the ball.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review, follow and favourite! Be back soon!**


End file.
